Zinax vs Dark Pit
Zinax vs Dark Pit is a What-If Death battle, being the sequel to Zinax VS Erza Scarlet Description Winged angels of power... well... sort of. Will Zinax win once again, or will Dark Pit put him in a reality check? Interlude Wiz: Angels. Winged figures of the divine. These two however... Boomstick: Will BLOW YOUR FACE OFF IF YO'''U MAKE THEM MAD. Anyway, there is Zinax, aka the "Key to the Next Life"' Wiz: And Dark Pit, the imperfect Pit clone. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!' Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Zinax (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfjEKGKz_zg ) Wiz: Zinax's story began at the beginning, living a normal life until the Keyblade War happened. Boomstick: His parents died, and he almost did too, but mysteriously vanished, never to be seen again for thousands of generations, until recently. Wiz: In recent years, Sora and friends went to the Keyblade Graveyard to find out more info about the X-Blade when they saw a mysterious statue near the edge of the place. When sora approached it, his keyblade automatically fired a beam at it, and a flash happened. When, the light faded, Zinac was reborn with two keyblades and wings. Sora offered him help on getting used to society, which he accepts, knowing he would need it. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WuJIyQiXdeU ) Boomstick: Zinax is a POWERHOUSE when it comes to combat. He has two keyblades, the "Frozen-Friendship" and the "Soothing-Justice", both weak in regular attacks, but have massive magic power uses. Wiz: He has blizzard-pursuit, an ice attack that follows the enemy, and can freeze them if it hits. He also has curaga, which heals him. Boomstick: He also has eruption, which he strikes the ground and an explosion of fire appears around him. He has thunder-raid, where he charges his keyblade with lightning, then throws it like a boomerang. Wiz: One of his most powerful attaks, Judgement Triad, creates 3 keys that follow the enemy. If it hits, It can deal fatal damage. Boomstick: He can also summon his keyblade armor at will. while wearing it, he gets a 25% boost to all his stats. And by throwing his keyblade, he can make the keyblade glider, which can travel to other words in seconds. Wiz: But his most deadly weapon, is Judgement-Day. (Cue him grabbing the enemy, a flash happens and throws them, shooting them with the keyblade.) Boomstick: The Judgement-Day is BRUTAL! Getting hit by this attack instantly destroys your heart, or soul, killing the enemy. Wiz: Zinax has done many amazing feats few can do. He Battled both Xemnas and Ansem to a standstill when they both attacked him at the same time. Boomstick: He survived getting impaled by Xehanort, and easily bested Riku. Wiz: However, he has one flaw, his melee isnt as strong as most others in his universe. And he prefers to outsmart his enemies rather than fight them. Boomstick: You cannot be too muh more baddass than this guy to be awesome Zinnax: YOU...WILL.PAY!!! JUDGEMENT-DAY (He charges at Xemnas) Dark Pit Wiz: Created from the Mirror of Truth, Dark Pit is a manifestation of the dark energy within Pit. Boomstick: However, don't let the "dark" part fool you, he's just abrasive. But besides that, Dark Pit has the same powers and abilities as Pit. Wiz: Not exactly... Unlike Pit, he has unlimited flight, something Pit woudl WISH to have. Boomstick: In combat, Dark pit carries his trademark Silver Bow, which is like Palutena's bow, but reversed effect for some reason. Wiz: He also carries the EZ Cannon, which has explosive rounds, and the First blades, which have all-around stats. Then there is his iconic weapon: the Dark Pit Staff, which is kind of like a sniper rifle in a way. Boomstick: Dark Pit is one of the strongest fighters in Kid Icarus, who is very aggressive when fighting. Unlike pit, he is more independent Wiz: He is fast enough when he flies to keep up with Pit's flight, and has more experience. Boomstick: He has flaws though, he is very cocky and argent, which is especially apparent when he is losing. But he is a bad-ass in my book! Dark Pit: "Seriously that's the last time i want to hear "Pittoo"!" DEATH BATTLE! ~A scene shows of Zinax killing Erza Scarlet, which blurs and fades ~ Viridi: He sounds like a PERFECT candidate for the Forces of Nature. Dark Pit! Dark Pit: What is it? Viridi: There is a really powerful person going around, I want you to find and recruit him (shows image of Zinax ) If he resists, destroy him! Dark Pit: Alright... (He flies off) ~ Hollow Bastion ~ (Zinax flies down with his glider and jumps off with the cloaked figure) Zinax: Come one! MOVE! (He grabs him and starts walking to where Sora said to meet when Dark Pit flies down in front of him). Who are you? Dark Pit: Name doesn't matter at the moment. What matters is that you're coming with me for recruitment, if you resist, I will have to destroy you, make up your mind... Zinax: What are you talking about? (Thinking) "Is this guy working for Xehanort? I cannot allow that!" Forget it! If its a fight you want... (Summons keylades) Prepare yourself! Dark Pit: (Summons the Silver Bow) Alright then, your fate. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkw1NG4CQ_I ) FIGHT! Dark Pit starts by shooting many shots rapidly at Zinax. Zinax: Reflect! (Uses reflect guard, reflecting the shots. Dark Pit does the same with his Orbitsrs. After a few bounce-wars, Zinax flips over and does a for combo and a combo finish, doing a 8 combo hit) Dark Pit: Not bad! (Shakes his head) But your fate is sealed. (Takes out the first blades and dashes forward, and they clash blades many times before Zinax gets hit by the Ore Club, sending him into the wall, followed with a silver arrow shot). Zinax: GAH! (Quickly recovers) I did not ant to kill you, but you left me no CHOICE! ACTIVATE (he taps a symbol on his shoulder and the screen flashes. When the flash of light fades, he is seen in his Keyblade Armor) You will PAY! (He dashes forward and grabs Dark Pit, slamming him into the ground and tossing himto the air) FIRE! (Uses eruption which sends Dark Pit flying) Dark Pit: Arg... Viridi was right, you are powerful... But i'm not done YET! (He uses unlimited flight and starts firing his Dark Pit Staff) Zinax: WHOA! (Starts to dodge roll the shots) (Thinking) I gotta think something, I cannot fight like this forever... (Gets idea) BLIZZARD! (Fires Blizzard Pursuit, which hits and freezes Dark Pit, sending him to the ground. He then throws his keublade to make the Keyblade Glider and rams it into a frozen Dark Pit, doing massive damage, but breaking the ice.) Dark Pit: ACK! I... WILL... NOT... FALL...! (Takes the EZ cannon and uses a charged shot, creating a massive explosion that hits Zinax) It's done... (Gets ready to fly back) Zinax: I'm not done YET! THUNDER (He throws a thunder raid that hits Dark Pit and stuns him) Now's MY chance! (HE dashes forward and grabs Dark Pit, this time a flash happens) It's over... (Another flash and he tosses Dark Pit) Your fate... is sealed... (One more flash happens) ITS DONE! JUDGEMENT DAY!!! (He fires a beam into Dark Pit, shattering his soul). It's done. (Looks at the Cloaked Figure) You're still coming with me, unless you want to end up like him and the other person!! K.O.! (Zinax grabs the figure and gets on his glider, and blows up Dark Pit's body by ramming the glider into it.) Results TBA Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles